femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonja Sterling (Republic of Doyle)
'Sonja Sterling '(Jessica Steen) is a recurring villainess from the third season of Repubic of Doyle. Backstory and Introduction Sonja Sterling was a former RNC officer who had been trained by Malachy Doyle during his days as an officer. Sonja re-appeared in Malachy's life in episode 3.11, "Live Wire", following the murder of Staff Sergeant Reece, who Sonja had been close with during her time on the force. After being briefly questioned by Leslie Bennett, Malachy met with Sonja in a hotel room to discuss Reece's death, eventually deciding to work together to find out who killed him, with the pair contacting Reece's informant, Johnny "Achilles" Adler in the preceding episode, "Con, Steal, Love". But in the episode's conclusion, Sonja was meeting with Johnny in an alley while Malachy kept watch, with Sonja shooting and killing Johnny before fleeing the scene, leaving Malachy to be framed as his and Reece's killer. Villainous Reveal & Arrest As revealed over the course of the Season 3 finale, "Under Pressure", Sonja's work with Malachy was a mask for her true nature as a corrupt and murderous cop. After being driven into debt by her habit for gambling and drugs, Sonja colluded with Reece and Johnny to steal gold from the Federal Government. However, Reece attempted to back out of the plan at the last moment, leading Sonja to kill him to prevent the plan from being interfered with, and later killing Johnny as well to cover her tracks. Sonja also utilized her experience from bomb disposal in her plot, planting a bomb in her car's driver seat (which Malachy was nearly killed by), also to cover her tracks. The rest of the Doyle family and Des Courtney worked to prove Malachy's innocence, with Malachy, Jake, and Des intervening Sonja's attempt to steal the gold. Upon seeing the three, Sonja opened fire on them, while blasting Malachy for not staying out of her way. Sonja later called Malachy and asked him to meet her at their usual lunch spot to hand over the gold, claiming she had a way to clear his name in exchange. Jake went in Malachy's place to the meeting wearing a wire for the rest of his allies to hear, only for Sonja to quickly spot and destroy it before leaving, refusing to speak to anyone besides Malachy. Jake and Des were eventually able to learn from one of Sonja's henchman that she was hiding out at a warehouse, where Malachy and Rose confronted her. After attempting to flee from Malachy, Sonja was subsequently knocked out with a two by hour, with the couple later handcuffing Sonja to a stair railing. When asked why she'd killed Reece and Johnny, Sonja revealed how she had fallen in debt with dangerous people and that she felt stealing the gold was her only option, while also revealing how Reece had tried to back out of their plan and warned Johnny to do the same. The evil Sonja then ordered Malachy to release her and let her escape with the gold, revealing that she had planted a bomb somewhere where it would kill a member of his family and refusing to say where until she was let go. Malachy and Rose made Sonja believe they were complying with her orders, while in actuality, Jake and Des had discovered the bomb in Jake's office and disarmed it before Jake went to confront Sonja at the warehouse. But as Jake told Sonja he had disarmed the bomb, she revealed that she had actually planted two bombs, with the latter being in Jake's car, which soon afterwards blew up and allowed for Sonja to flee. After Malachy and Rose were arrested and Jake was set free by Leslie, he confronted Sonja as she attempted to escape in a private plane, with Sonja holding him at gunpoint. After Jake blasted her for having betrayed Malachy after he mentored her, Sonja continued to argue that her crimes were all motivated by desperation while claiming to be sorry for Malachy being framed. Sonja then discovered a wire on Jake again and destroyed it, only for Jake to reveal that he had two wires before having Des distract Sonja by turning on a set of lights before disarming her--albeit with the gun going off during the struggle and shooting Des (non-fatally). Sonja was subsequently arrested off-screen for her crimes. Trivia *Jessica Steen also appeared on Monk as villainess Myra Teal. Gallery Sonja Sterling handcuffed.png Sonja Sterling gun.png Videos Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Explosives Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested